Tank or canister type vacuum cleaners are widely used throughout industry and many of such vacuum cleaners employ a flexible vacuum hose assembly connected to a tank at one end while having an electric powered cleaning tool, such as a cleaning brush, at the opposite end whereby it is necessary to provide each of such assemblies with a flexible vacuum hose construction having electrical conductors extending therealong for supplying electric power to the cleaning tool.
Because the vacuum cleaner hose industry is a highly competitive one, numerous hose constructions of the character mentioned have been proposed heretofore; however, these previously proposed hose constructions are either generally too expensive for competitive sale or do not have the desired flexibility for most applications.